Fixing Our Mistakes
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since Freshman year but they keeped a secret from there friends for a very long time. There f**k buddies but now they created a huge mistake. "Don't call it a mistake!" "And why the hell not!" "Because its OUR baby, Luce" and I bust into tears. Mostly a friends with benefits story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loke's P.O.V

My heart broke into a million pieces and I could feel tears threatnin to escape my eyes. Rage filled inside of me as I turn around and slam the door as hard as I can. In that moment I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner but how was I supposed to know he was fucking my girlfriend. He never showed any interest in her, never touched her in anyway, except always being together alone way to much. Gahh! He treated her like a guy!

"Loke!", Lucy shouted. I fucking loved her, gave up everything for her and this is how she repays me.

I keep walking ignoring her calls, "Loke wait, I can explain" she grabs my arm and holds on it tightly but I pull away and look at her.

I growl, "What do you have to explain? Huh. There is nothing to explain" I glare at her, a glare I didn't think I could possibly give. She seemed to shrink a bit hugging herself looking at the ground as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey man chill" Natsu put a hand on my chest pushing me back a bit and I look at him, rage filling inside me . I didn't even notice when he came but I sure as hell didn't want to see him.

I push him away roughly and give him a glare so hard I wished he'd be dead by now, "Dont. Touch. Me", I growled.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Who'd had ever think he would do something as dirty as fucking your girl? No one, that's the answer. Gosh I was so fucking stupid! The signs were all there! He also acted as if she wasn't a girl. He never look at her the way other guys would look at her. Never touched her in an inappropriate way. But they hang out alone together way too much.

"How long?" I questioned.

My eyes are shut closed, breathing in and out trying to calm myself. My hands are held in a fist so tight it turns white.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to",I hear Natsu say in almost a whisper.

"He deserves to know Natsu", I hear her say" Loke we've been sleeping with each other since freshman year"she said, her voice trembling a bit.

I felt so many emotions going through me but the two that I felt the most were hurt and betrayed. I have no idea what came over me but suddenly I started laughing. Everything suddenly seemed funny. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was, it was always:

"Natsu promised to take me somewhere"

"Natsu promised me to take me to the museum"

"Natsu's taking me to the beach for a week"

"Natsu sleeped over because he locked himself out"

Natsu this, Natsu that, it was always fucken Natsu! Mavis, they kept it so well hidden, not even Gray knew if not he would have never hooked me up with-with _her._

I sit down on the grass and put my arms around my head as it lays on my knees. It hurt, it fucken hurts like a bitch and I started to cry.

Lucy came closer to me and I know she was going to try to hug me.

As as she put her hand on my shoulder I push her hand away, "Don't touch me you fucken slut", I say harshly, but my voice sounded weak.

"You fucken bitch do-"

"Natsu its all right", Lucy interrupted.

I didn't say anything and by the sound of her voice she sounded as if she was going to cry.

"We've been going out for 8 months then I hear you've been having sex with him for 2 years nearly 3", I sit up straight wiping my tears as I sit on the grass of the sidewalk, "You know what shit I've been through yet you still do this to me"

"Loke believe me we tried to stop but..."

"For some reason we just ended up having sex" Natsu finished.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I just stared at the ground blinking away tears. I sat there thinking of all the time she rejected having sex with me. I thought she was still a virgin and wasn't ready yet but _oh_ was I proven wrong.

After a while I stood up and walked to my car,anger was still inside of me. Lots of it. Once I get home I'll probably take it all out there.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu carried a crying Lucy inside the apartment building. He felt really bad the moment he saw Loke crying but what can he say, what was done is done.

" Is everything alright Natsu" Tim said. He was one of the men who worked in front of the building to help out people. Natsu didn't know what they were called and he didn't care.

Natsu nodded as he kept walking.

Tim work there for nearly 10 years. When Lucy had moved there with her small sister-who was now barely one- she seemed normal to him. It was then that the pink haired teen would always come and go. Tim's first thought was that they were together, especially when he had come out with messy clothes including the hair, with him all sweaty.

Then guys would come with flowers or calling her 'babe', but the pink haired boy would still come and go. It disgusted him when he was walking by the hall, when suddently the pink haired boy (who he later found out was named Natsu) came out of the apartment pants still in hand then try to run out while putting his pants on. He thought Lucy was a slut.

Then there came a day when Natsu had visited and even gave him a friendly 'hi'. Of course Tim returned it. Tim knew Lucy's boyfriend was there, so it confused him. After a couple of minutes he heard shouts once the elevator door was opened and out came Lucy's boyfriend-"Rogue"- cursing and stomping away.

The boy looked furious, as is he was ready to kill. Tim known to be noisy, but being worried, went to Lucy's apartment. When he saw her door a bit open, his heart beat increased, but he heard a whimper and Natsu's calm voice. He open the door revealing Natsu holding Lucy on the ground, while she hugged tightly, her little sister Michelle. Lucy's cheek seemed a bit red but Tim could take a good guess of what happened.

It was then that he found out how their relationship works and there had been many times he would try to get the girl to stop going out with guys, but all he would get was; "Tim, Natsu isn't going to be there forever so it's best for me to start getting used to it". Sometimes teenagers are so weird.

Natsu holded Lucy on tightly. She keeped crying and he felt like doing the same. He felt bad, horrible for doing that to Loke. They didn't mean to hurt him too bad, but they didn't stop, that's what's hurtful of it.

He got into the elevator with Lucy in his arms. The elevator had a mirror in it, with white tiles in the floor. The mirror gave them good view on how they look like and they look like a mess. Natsu's eyes were red and his shirt was unbuttoned. If he weren't carrying Lucy his whole chest would of been exposed. Lucy was only wearing a long shirt that belongs to him. She was still crying and it hurts to see his best friend cry.

The elevator door closed and he tried his best to press the button to take him to floor 3, where Lucy's apartment was at. They left Michelle by herself and Natsu was scared of what his little princess may get into. He didn't mean to leave her alone but he was afraid Loke was going to hurt Lucy just like Rogue did. Just thinking about Rogue made his blood boil. He tried to hurt his little princess but only end up hurting Lucy.

When he came out of the elevator, looking at his right he saw Bisca, the next door neighbor, caring Michelle in her arms. There were two other neighbors outside with her and already has his day became worse. He likes Bisca, really he did but sometimes when she's with the neighbors she can get noise and annoying. Right now he knew she was going to get annoying.

He let Lucy down when they reached her apartment. Bisca shook her head in disappointment, while the other ladies look at them in disgust and gave them knowing look. Mavis did they annoy him.

Lucy wipe her eyes and reached at her hands to get Michelle, Michelle doing the same but Bisca hold her tighter.

"I think its best for me to keep her for a night" she smiled at Lucy.

Michelle kept struggling trying to get released from Bisca's hold, "Mama...Mama!"

Lucy smiled "Thanks but I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with a crying baby the whole night" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Bisca seems as if she were about protest but otherwise gave Michelle to Lucy.

Lucy's P.O.V

Michelle gave me a heart melting smile that brought me away from the horrible pain in my heart. Holding her with one arm I wipe my tears away.I look up at Bisca and my two other neighbors Lories and Stella and gave them the best smile I can give.

"Thanks for watching Michelle for a while, I can assure you it won't happen again" before stepping inside my apartment.

Natsu closed the door behind him as I passed by toys from the floor and headed towards my room. I sigh, gosh I really need to clean. I heard Natsu turn the t.v of and once I entered my room I groaned.

"Natsu!" I yelled out.

"Yeah!"

"Please change the bed sheets again! Michelle's going to sleep with us!"

Natsu's footsteps were heard loud and clear from the soundless apartment. He went towards the closet that contained all my clothes. On the very back he pulled out a pink and blue blanket and set them to a chair that was next to my bed.

He took of the sheets, leaving only the pillow before setting up the bed. Michelle pointed towards the book shelves that was next to my desk, pointing towards the children's books.

I didn't know if she liked reading but she loved looking at the pictures. There are some nights I read to Michelle and she always gets really excited when I take out a book.

I smile at Michelle and kiss her cheek, "Natsu get Michelle while I pick out a book" I say. He smiles at Michelle as he reaches his arms out.

Michelle giggles and does the same "Daddy...Daddy" she says as Natsu holds her to his chest.

Picking Little Red Riding Hood I turned to look at Natsu and Michelle. Michelle was neatly tucked in the middle of the bed while Natsu came towards me and put his arms around me.

He pressed his forehead against mine and looked deeply into my eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I gave him a weak nod and tears started to develop in my eyes. I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. His lips were pressed against mine and I responded to his passionate kiss that seemed to last long. He tasted sweet with a hint of spice and cinnamon. We pulled away inhaling as much air we seemed to have lost.

"Come on, Michelle wants a bed time story" he says. I nod feeling much better than before. I felt guilty knowing that I wasn't as heartbroken as Loke was but in his love story I was the girl who made him realize that the love of his life was his best friend who was always there for him. I was the person in the way. Aries always loved him and now I helped him get closer to the realization that he loved her more than he will ever love me.

Were would I end up though? Someone like me should deserve to never be happy for I broke to many hearts in the most hurtful way. No one will ever love me if Im still with Natsu, but I can't help but crawl back to him.

**A/N: I know , I know there a bit OC but they will act like themselves in the next chapter, I think, but its priority for this story if you guys want an interesting story sooo please love it!**

**Sorry for not updating Forbidden Love and Misfortune but I don't know where my notebook went and I have half of the chapter written there T.T Im trying my best to find it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my fellow friends who are currently reading my story. Im sorry for my late update but I have to warn you my stories are going to be late but I have to be motivated in order to write fast. Anyway to those who are confused yes this is a NALU because I'm a huge fan and will die when they get together in the manga. Second, Michelle is Lucy SISTER she just thinks Natsu is her dad. So thanks for listening and Enjoy! **

I couldn't breath. I felt suffocated with the many people surrounding me, giving me ugly stares and spitting at me in disgust. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes and I look around searching for a certain pink haired teen but I only saw strangers. I was trying to breath but mucus seemed to cover my nose and I began to breath from my mouth.

_"Slut"_

_ ''Hoe''_

_ ''Skank''_

_ ''Go kill yourself, nobody wants you here!''_

I let out a sob, losing to keep my feelings hidden but every word that came from there mouths were a punch to the gut. They were so cruel, taking no pity from me but only seemed more disgusted by each tear that fell.

''Hey leave her alone!'' Someone shouted from the crowd.

I felt relief the moment I heard his voice. I always hated how he had to help me but now was an exeption. I couldn't fight against there words, couldn't talk back to them knowing very well I'll only end up crying hysterically.

Slowly the crowd made way for the person I needed the most. The person who was always there even if I told him to go away.

His pink hair always stood out from everyone elses and his way of dressing seemed to make head turns even more. I loved him with every fiber in me and I let out another sob, relieved to have someone like him in my life.

He's my whole life support and there's no possible way I can let him go. He's family and I'll kill myself first than to have him hate me to.

''Natsu...''

My voice cracked and I watched him walking towards me. I couldn't put my finger on his expression but I opened my arms when he pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes and sobbed into his chest as he picked me up. When I opened them again I noticed nobody was around us._ Everyone seemed to have dissapear._

Once I was on my two feet, Natsu immediatly let me go and turned his back on me.

Confused I reached out to touch him but he pulled away from my touch.

''Natsu?''

My voice sounded so small but him ignoring me and pulling away from me hurt. My heart could take more beatings but if Natsu were to give it a hit, just one hit, I know it'll brake into pieces.

He's my best friend and I'll always care about him. I'll always love him. Its exactly why I hate depending on him so much because once he leaves I'll be shattered again.

''Natsu why-''

''Don't...don't touch me'' he said in a low voice .

My tears came back and I tried to hug him but he pushed me away.

''I said to not fucken touch me!'' he yelled.

I flinch at his tone and I cried harder taking a step back, afraid of him for the first time.

''Natsu why are-''

He cut me off again,''I said don't touch me!"

I let out a cry, confused as to why he's treating me like this, as to why he yelled at me not to touch him if I clearly stepped away from him.

''You make me sick and I hate how I have to be so close to you'', he looked at me with the same expression the other people had whenever they look at me and I broke.

''Natsu, _please_'', I cried against my hand. I didn't want to belive him, to belive the things he just said but his eyes keeped giving me a glare, a glare I so badly wished he never gave to me.

''Lucy! Just shut up!''

''_please_'' I cried so hard and I fell to my knees holding my heart tightly not being able to stand so much pain. Knifes I wish I can block dig deeper into my heart bringing so much pain I didn't think was possible to feel. It wasn't until I heard him say those words that made my tears thicker and my mouth taking mouthfulls of air because it suddently seemed harder to breath.

"Do you know how much I hate you, how much I wish I never fukken met you'' He let out a laugh,''Mavis the only fukken reason I even talk to you is because I'm not like the rest of the people, I don't let pathetic people like you ruin themselfs for stupid reasons and say shit like 'why does life hate me so much', well guess what bitch, its life deal with it''

I pressed my hands against my ears, trying to shut him out but I keeped hearing him, clear as day.

''I fukken hate you''

* * *

''LUCY!''

I wake up at the sudden shout of my name and I look up to see Natsu's worried face infront of mine. I cried at the sight of him, releaved to find out it was only a dream and that I had nothing to worry about because my Natsu would never treat me like that and I practicaly attacked him into a hug.

He said nothing but only held me tighter as I cried, squeezing me until I couldn't breath but I didn't comment on it knowing I was doing the same as I yanked his hair.

''Shh its only a dream, it was just a dream'', he whispered.

I was shaking hard and I didn't want to let him go for the fear of him leaving me. The dream was just to much and I couldn't take anymore of it.

''Don't leave me Natsu please don't leave me'', I hold him even more tighter and I knew I sounded like a little girl on her first day of school. I felt like one to.

We stayed like that for a long time until we heard Michelle start crying.

"M-mama!" Michelle cried. She sat up looking around blinking away the small amount of tears she seemed to be developing in her eyes.

I let go of Natsu and just sat there looking at her as she started to crawl towards us. Her blond hair was messy, snot coming out of her nose, and eyes bright red that seemed to push away the attention of her pale green eyes. She was so innocent, so beautiful in her own unique way. Michelle was my everything and I always wish she was my actual daughter.

Yet she isn't and I hate the fact that one day I'm going to have to tell that I'm actually her elder sister and her 'Papa' is her sister's best friend.

_Who I do practicaly everyday, _I thought.

I pull her into a hug and she lays her head on my shoulder. Natsu lays back down and I stroke Michelle's hair hearing her sniff and breath through her mouth.

''Wanna talk about it'' I hear Natsu say in a low voice.

I shake my head, not really wanting to talk about it. It pains me to think Natsu would do a thing as to treat me the way he treated me in my dream but honestly I know my nightmare was showing me my biggest fear.

Its pathetic really to be so weak, so delicate. I hate it and recently I've been pushing Natsu away and I know he's noticing it to. It's exactly why he's been wanting to sleep with me more and I can't help but let him have me. I'm not IN love with him but I wont deny that i care for him so much.

He's my best friend and I do love him but as family and even if I fall in love with someone else I will never stop hanging out with him, never stop talking to him and he will always be a big part of my heart.

Im going to be honest with myself. I don't have the brightest life yet I don't have the most horrible one either. Lot's of kids have different ways to escape there messed up world. Its all different and its them who choses what makes them feel good. They do drugs, they get into fights, stop eating, hang out with the wrong people. My escape, my heroine, my happiness, is having sex with Natsu and I never want to let him go. I'm addicted.

I look over at him seeing as how he looks at me with his dark green eyes and I really didnt want him to leave me,''Can you promise me somthing Natsu?'' I ask.

For a few seconds he says nothing but looks me in the eye. Then finally nods at me and give's his famous grin that alway lifts up my day and cheers me up, ''Anything'' he says and I look away feeling my eyes start to water.

I let out a shaky breath and I could start felling Michelle's head limp signaling that she's falling back to sleep.

''Promise me you'll never leave me'' I said still not looking at him.

I hear him suddently sit up and immediatly wraps his arms around me and Michelle. My back was on him but I can hear him giving Michelle a kiss on her head.

''Lucy look at me''

My tears began to fall and I was getting really tired of crying, tired of getting hurt and my eyes began to feel sore.

I honestly didn't want to look at him and I pathetically shook my head.

''Please?'' He asked and slowly I turned my head towards his.

Natsu wore a worried expression and he searched my eyes trying to see if he could find what was hurting me before stopping and looked me straight in the eyes.

Tears kept flowing down my face and Natsu leaned foward to kiss my tears away before finally kissing my eyes. I closed them loving how his lips felt against my sore eyes.

''Why would you think I would ever leave you'' He asked.

It was so confusing how he could care so much for someone who goes out with guys and cheats on them. But then again he knows that he's the only one I've ever slept with.

I look at him wondering why he cares so damn much and I stared at him for a long time trying to figure out what he truly wanted and the same question keeped repeating over and over again.

_Why are you still here?_

I turn my head straight ahead and close my eyes feeling so tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep my troubles away. I lie my head on Michelle's head and give a tired sigh.

''I don't know''

The room gets quiet and I still feel Natsu holding me and Michelle, never loosening his grip but only squeezes tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and I was beginnig to fall back asleep when the alarm goes off.

The annoying sound of birds chirping rings loudly around the room and I almost let out a wimper suddently more tired than ever before when suddently I remember why our little group seemed incomplete.

''Natsu wake up your going to have to pick up Happy from Wendy and Jellal's house'' I said in a tired voice. I nudge Natsu and started getting out of bed, waking up Michelle to get her in the shower but Natsu wouldn't let go.

''Natsssuuu'', I whined ,''You know Happy is going to be dirty. Jellal isn't gunna try to take Happy a shower again and he sure as hell ain't gunna let Wendy shower him''

Natsu groaned in annoyence but otherwise let go of me and got up to get his shirt and jeans.

Here's the thing. Once upon a time when Natsu left Happy to his cousins care they were about to take Happy a shower when he not only bit Jellal (who has a bite printed on his arm as a perminet scare) but kick Wendy in the face really hard that Jellal thought his sister broke her jaw because it gave a loud snap.

Wendy of course doesn't say he's over exaggerating but only gives an akward smile and says:

''I'm sure he didn't mean it''

Yeup I'm surprised they accepted on taking care of him again.

* * *

''Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder how what you are, up above the world so high, like a dimond in the sky'' I sang to Michelle as I dried her with her towel which had a duck head as a hoody.

She giggled and I let a smile spread through my face loving how happy she always made me feel. I gave her a big kiss on the cheek before gushing on how cute she is. When I finished drying her up I began putting her cloths on which I thought were so cute and combed her hair.

When I finished dolling her up I began blow drying my hair making sure it wasn't wet. I then heard the front apartment door open and close and knew Natsu and Happy were here since I heard Happy's crying voice.

''Lusshhheee!''

I came out of the bathroom wondering what in the world Natsu did to make Happy cry, ready to knock some sense into Natsu and taking my babies side.

I came out to find Natsu looking worried and I look down to find a sick looking Happy hug my legs.

''I don wanna go tu shcool mama, I don feww sho good'' Happy said and I was finally able to hear his sick voice.

I bend down to be able to feel his tempeture and gasped at how hot his skin felt like. He was still in his spiderman pajamas which was all dirty with junk food stains on them and his face still held chocolate whip cream. He was never going back at Jellal's house and I sure as hell am going to beat him up for bringing Happy back like this and giving him junk food at night.

"My poor baby'' I said,'' alright lets go take you a shower and put you to bed''

Happy is Natsu's 'son' who he found in front of his house (which I honestly don't know what mom would leave a baby with this idiot). He had been taking care of Happy before he met me so Happy calls me Lushee but recently is starting to call me mommy. It brings me joy knowing he accepts me even if I take away the attention Natsu gives him but I make up for it by giving him all my love that rivals my love for Michelle.

I live alone with my little sister Michelle and have money sent to me by my father to take care of both us. He gives me enough money to pay the apartment (which is fairly big with three rooms, two bathrooms, nice living room, and big kitchen), food, clothings and other womenly needs. I have my room and Michelle sleeps in her own to. There's a guest room incase father ever wants to visit us but I know he would _never _visit.

Why? Because dad _hates _Michelle. He made it clear that he never wanted to met her but since he didn't want me to bother him on insisting on meeting her he said he got an apartment with a guest room for when he visits.

He didnt always hate Michelle. When mom was pregnate with Michelle both mom and dad were so happy to have another child and when Michelle was finally going to see the world Mom died after giving birth to her. Dad was so in love with mom that after her death he took all his hate towards Michelle and blamed her for my mothers death.

It was then that he decided he didnt ever wanted to see Michelle and bought us an apartment. When Michelle was only five days old we moved out and let me tell you it was hard as hell to take care of a baby. I found myself crying many times because Michelle wouldn't stop crying and thank Mavis for Bisca's help because Natsu was absolutely no help at all he said Happy never cried. Bisca had moved in a month after I did and when she found me crying she instantly stepped in to help.

Clearing my thoughts out I grabbed Happy and started to shower him. Natsu carried Michelle and came into the bathroom.

''So are we going to still go to school or are we going to stay'' Natsu asked.

I shook my head''If we stay the damn social worker would be all into our busniess asking why _all_ of us didn't go to school'' I let out a sigh, I hate social workers,'' I'll leave him with Bisca, she'll make sure he's okay''

I hear Natsu let out a chuckle''Its funny how even Michelle goes to school and she's only one'' He says.

I laugh,''Have you seen when she waves at her little friends when she's leaving, its sooo cute'' I say remembering everytime I had gone to pick her up and watch her say goodbye to her little friends.

''I know I swear I nearly died because of that''

I rinse off Happy and scrub of soap off his hair,''Natsu go get a towel for Happy'' I said making sure no soap was on him.

Natsu hands me a towel and I dried Happy fast for the cold air doesn't get him more sick. After coming out of the restroom I hear Natsu get in the shower and I began dressing Happy in some clean PJs and put a sweater on him.

After getting all ready and dropping Happy off with Bisca who gladly took him in with open arms (she apologized for what happened last night even though it was my fault I left Michelle) Natsu, Michelle and I headed towards school.

It was still early and I kept getting disgusted looks from other student and I mentally rolled my eyes. Ever since I came back with Michelle I was known as one of the many whores who don't know how to keep there legs closed. They think Michelle's my daughter and I don't say anything to say she isn't, I mean why bother its just a waste of time they won't believe me anyway since I came back with bigger breast. Heelllooooo! Its called growing up.

As you may know my family is big surprise there and when my mom found out she was pregnate with Michelle she decided it was better to go to a school that was closer so I could have more bonding with my sister such as picking her up at school yada yada yada. But the only schools close to my big mansion house was private schools. Yeup my parents chose an all girl school but its not like it was the first time I went to an all girl school I went there for all elementry and middle school. So in sophmore year I left Fairy Tail High school and went to Mermaid Heel. Yes I still lived with my parents when they decide that I should go to a public school so I got in Fairy Tail in 9th grade (I still didn't live by myself).

One thing you should know about an all girl schools is they crazy and thirsty. Fairy Tail is a public school with you know both girls _and_ boys and well girls there are already used to guys wanting there pussies and love to tease them but in Mermaid Heel there are no guys.

I saw old friends there and well I practically knew everyone there since they've been to all girl schools there whole life. Sucks right, thats why they thirst. I guess thats why I was an easy target for Natsu since I didn't hesitate to say yes when he asked if I really wanted to have sex for the first time. I'll tell that story later.

It was so fustrating being there since I could feel the sexual tension in the air especially since the girls wanted to fuck the bomb as TAs that worked there. I swear sex with Natsu was amazing when I went to Mermaid Heel because he only came to visit me once a week and when he didnt come for a whole_ month_ due to money issues it was like a beast took over him and he didn't stop for _hours_. Im probably exaggerating but it sure as hell felt like it and I was definitely satisfied but I couldn't walk right when I went back to school.

So when I came back to Fairy Tail with a _baby_ well I had to go to special classes with girls with babies. Of course my dad cleared that up and I went to regular classes with my friends. Yes people keeped saying things like my baby daddy is a serial killer or that I was homeless because my parents kicked me out. I swear kids have crazy imaginations these days.

After dropping Michelle off at the day care (yes they have day cares in high school) Natsu and I went to our regular spot when we come early to school were our friends hang out every day.

''Natsu! Lucy! Erza got the lead role for the play Romeo and Juliet!'' Levy said waving at us as the rest of the group turns to look at us.

Erza blushes and mutters something under her breath and I let out a laugh.

Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy,Mira, and Lisanna where all aroung Erza and Levy. It was usually just us who come early the rest of our group come to school late. Especially Gajeel. I look around the group wondering where Jellal was since he was also one of the people who come early. I was also going to murder that blue haired son of a bitch.

''Congratulations Erza I knew you had it in you'' I hear a familiar soon to be dead voice say behind me and I turn around hearing Natsu chuckle.

''I say you run man'' He says grabbing my arm.

I instantly leap at Jellal only successfully touching his sweater since he backed away quickly.

''Your lucky Natsu's holding me back or else I would have had your ass handed to you!'' I yelled trying to pull away from Natsu but he grabbed my waist.

Jellal holded his arms up in surrender,''Look I wasn't going to go anywhere near that demo-''

"Finish that sentence and I swear to jesus lord I'll beat the shit out of you Jellal. Dont fuck with me'' I growled. I keeped trying to to pull away but stopped when I felt something poking me in the butt. I turn to Natsu who gave me an akward smile,''Really? This turns you on?'' I whisper to him shaking my before glaring at Jellal again.

He leans down to my ear,'' You look hot thats all''

Everyone wasn't looking at us thankfully only looking at Jellal in confusion who gave a guilty smile back at them.

''What did you do Jellal'' Gray ask. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms which showed his mouth watering muscles since his shirt was off. Juvia clearly wasn't hiding the fact that she was drooling and kept staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Gotta admit Gray is _fire _and I wouldn't mind tapping that once in a while but Natsu has a bigger dick. Yes I've seen Fullbuster's dick everyone has. He has a big penis but Natsu's is just _wow_.

''Yeah Jellal tell them how Happy came back with a high fever and junk food all over his cloths!'' I yell.

I swear every time I growled and snarled trying to attack Jellal the poke in my butt seemed more obvious by the second.

''He scares me and I was afraid he'd hurt Wendy if she got close to him and since the kid likes Carla I let her take care of him and well she took advantage of that and they ate junk food the whole day and stayed up late'' He said trying to explain but he only made it worse.

''_What!_'' I was seriously pissed off now,''_You let him stay up past his curfew!_''

Mira came towards me,''Okay Lucy calm down'' She said bringing her arms up trying to relax me a bit but was afraid I'd attack her like a dog.

Yeup this was seriously turning Natsu on and he pressed himself against me trying to find some relief.

Lisanna shook her head most likely thinking Jellal was a fucking idiot and Droy continued to eat potato chips while Jet and Gray laughed at how Levy and Erza keeped scrowling at Jellal giving them a piece of there mind.

Natsu began to drag me away from the group,''Come Lucy, don't worry Mira I'll make sure to calm Lucy down''

I look at Natsu in disbelief,''No! Natsu we only got a few minutes till class-''

''Oh you care about class now'' He said sarcasticly,''You give me a hard on and expect me not to fuck you'' he says lowly since our friends still close.

Mira nodded at us,''Hurry up class is going to begin soon''

''Got it!'' Natsu yelled back.

Our destination? The janitors closet.

**A/N: Im really sorry Im late! I know Natsu seems to not be the reckless one but well you never mess with a momma bears cubs and he Likes watching Lucy angry. Major turn on for him and yes Natsu is a horn dog. The next chapter will be in Gray's POV or if you want I could write the chapter about Natsu and Lucy's first meeting. Write your opinion and I hope you follow and review! Also I also wish for an editor since its embarassing to give my cousins and friends my lemons and I know I need alot of work so if you wish to help me out send me a private message.**

**Yours truly, NALUfuckinlover **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Freshman year **_

Walking inside the main office I began to wonder if coming to a public school was a great idea. I wasn't used to all the looks I've been given the moment I was dropped off at school in front of the gates. I mean I went to an all girl school who's parents were filthy rich so really nobody cared who you were because we were all the same.

I felt like a famous model walking in the school with girls looking at me in awe and guys looking at me up and down. Well to tell you the truth it didn't really bother me at least i know i attract the opposite gender.

Mentally shaking my head, I was given my schedule and was told to wait for a girl with red hair for she could tour me around the school. I nodded and smiled. So far so good and I hope this day goes smoothly.

A black haired girl suddenly came up to me.

''Hey are you the new girl?'' She questioned. She had big blue eyes that look so alive with a round face and high cheek bones. Her plumy lips were painted red and was tall with average size breast. She looked like a real live version of Snow White.

I smiled and nodded,''Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia'' I said.

I stuck my hand out for a hand shake but she looked at me with wide eyes and for a sec I thought her eyes were going to fall off.

''He-heartfilia?'' She whispered.

Confusion suddenly came over me. What was wrong with my last name? I brought my hand back down and had the urge to scratch my head.

''Um?'' I didn't know what to say. She gave me a weird look and honestly I was beginning to get a little freaked out because her eyes look scary.

''You mean Heartfillia, as in Railroads, as in one of the most richest families in the world, as in-''

''Yes the one and only'' I confirmed.

She gave a laugh and looked at me in confusion, as if she couldn't believe I was actually there,''What are you doing here then? Aren't you supposed to go to rich private schools?''

I lift an eyebrow and opened my mouth to answer back but was suddenly interrupted.

''Yarasi stop asking stupid questions and get back to class'' a strong voice said.

I look towards were the voice came from and saw a red haired girl who I may say was a warrior looking goddess. She was tall with a killer body. Her eyes were a brown color that seemed focused and hard. She looked strict and serious but at the same time I could tell she had a soft spot for cute adorable things. The majority of the girls I've met were like that.

Yarasi seemed to pale and gulped in fear,''Yes Erza-san I just wanted to introduce myself to the new student'' She nodded at me before excusing herself and leaving out the door in a hurry.

Erza looked at me and gave me a smile,''Lucy is it? Hello welcome to Fairy Tail High School I'm Erza Scarlet, student council president and I'll show you around the school for you can get to know it better, alright?'' I nodded not having anything else to say,''alright follow me''

* * *

It had been two months since I've been to this school and so far I had a difficult time making friends.

I was the center of attention in the beginning of the year but I could practically taste the negative aura from the girls who smiled at me and tried to make friends with me. I grew up with wealthy families who give fake smiles for a living so I rejected there offer to join them for lunch.

Few days later they began showing their nasty side and I was right to ignore them.

I was currently hanging out with my Biology teacher and I couldn't stop laughing at his jokes. He was a handsome fellow with dark orange hair slick back, a beard, and brown eyes that was filled with life yet a hint of sadness. He was tall with nice muscles that could be seen through his coat.

I've been eating breakfast and lunch with him since the beginning of the school year. We've had some fun times and he was really cool to hang out with. The thing I hate is that rumor has it that we're sleeping together and it won't be long until the school starts to investigate what is really going on.

But until then Mr. Clive leaves the door wide open so it won't look bad.

We were eating at his desk and I sat in front of him picking up spaghetti before eating it.

''Lucy I've been meaning to ask why don't you hang out with your friends. I mean its flattering that you rather hang out with me rather than kids your own age but its getting kind of creepy'' Guildarts says.

I finish chewing my food before looking at him with wide eyes and put my hand over my heart,''Excuse me but I am clearly offended , no one has ever called me creepy but rather a teachers pet'' I said.

We both laugh knowing that was definitely not true. I never help him with paper work and he stopped asking to help him when I stained food on a students paper.

I shrugged,''I guess I'm not used to boys yet and how loud they are'' I explained,''There like big babies and even the girls are loud and reckless''

Gildarts laughed,''How is that any different from me?'' He asked and lifted an eyebrow.

''Well'', I began,''I have experience with special ed and-''

''Hey!'' He yelled,''I am an intelligent young man who is very talented and and...''

I snorted and tried to hold in my laugh but I started choking and instead coughed out a laugh,''I don't know what's funnier you calling yourself young or knowing very well you ain't talented for shit'' I said.

He pointed at me with his finger,''No bad words Missy'' I cringe away from his finger and he gives me a confused look,''What?''

''Your finger has been inside Laki-sensei and I really don't want to be touched by that finger'' I said in disgust.

He pouted,''I wish. Damn hoe always rejects me and threatens to tell Cana if I ever did anything''

''I'm pretty sure she doesn't care who you sleep with or n-wait'' I squeeze my eyebrows together,''Does she?''

He starts crying dramatically,''I don't even know she so confusing'' he brushed his fingers through his hair,''First she's all 'daddy I love you' then she like 'daddy I hate you you're so annoying''', He sighed,''So frustrating''

My eyes soften in sympathy. The old man was really trying to make up with his daughter and she only keeps ignoring him but I know she cares.

When the rumors began to first spread that I was sleeping with Guildarts she confronted me about it. Cana was beautiful and she intimidated me with the nasty glare she gave me.

_''Look here you little shit, at first I decided to ignore it but seeing as you always in my dads room it seems I have no choice but to ask. Are you fucking my dad?'' She said._

_I shook my head so fast I thought my neck would break,''No of course not I just-I'' I look down at my feet,''Its just your dad's nice enough to let me hang out with him because I have no friends to hang out with'', It was sad but true._

_She soften her gaze and gave me a small smile. To be honest I didn't expect her to believe me that fast._

_She nodded,''Sorry then. Would you like to hang out with me and my friends then? If you don't mind''_

_I shook my head,''Sorry its just- I can't-I-no sorry I'm not used to so many people'' I decided to say._

_She just nodded,''Alright then see you around Lucy Sorry once again''_

_I smiled,''Cana?''_

_''hmm''_

_''Your lucky to have a dad like Gildarts he feels like a second dad to me'' I said smiling brightly at her._

_At first she didn't smile and something flashed in her eyes that left quickly when she blinked. It looked like...Jealousy? No that cant be right why would she be jealous?_

_She smiled though and after saying goodbye she left. Although why did that smiled look force?_

Cana was a true friend though and she'll sometimes come to hang out with us for a little while before leaving.

I continue to eat my spaghetti savoring every taste when suddenly in comes Natsu, a strange pink haired boy who's practically in all my classes.

"Gildarts! Gramps told me you gave me a D!'' He yelled.

Gildarts sat up from his chair the moment the pink hair boy came inside and let out a growl,''Dammit Natsu don't come in like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!'' He sat back down on his chair and rubbed his forehead,''I gave you a D because your stupid and you don't even try''

I felt my jaw drop and looked at Gildarts in disbelief.

''I need at least a C to stay in the baseball team or else I'm out of the team'' Natsu whined.

I shake my head,''Gildarts your not supposed to talk to kids like that,'' I say,''you can get fired for calling a student stupid and you can get sewed for that''

They both look at me and Natsu's eyes widen in surprise.

''Why is Luigi here?'' Natsu asked and I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead.

''Its Lucy you dumb fuck! Not hard to learn when I'm in all your classes!'' I yelled.

For some reason that bugged me because do I look like Mario's fucken Brother! No I'm a girl not a guy!

''Jeez don't need to be such a bitch about it'' He said but then gave me a grin,''I'm Natsu Dragneel pleasure to meet you LU-CYYYY'' He waved at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He seemed like a kid and I haven't noticed how handsome he looked like since-I ain't gonna lie-I practically ignore him every time he either speaks or passes by me. He didn't wear his uniform properly but he didn't seem to have that delinquent vibe. It was more like a kid to lazy to even put on his uniform correctly.

Guildarts cleared his throat and Natsu immediately turned all his attention to him asking him why he's still failing class.

It was entertaining to watch seeing as both were acting like children but in the end Natsu for being a dumb ass dropped his grade to an F and I started laughing out at his expression.

''What the hell Guildarts!''

''Well Natsu it was hard to give you a D in the first place and it would take a miracle for you to get a C'' Guildarts said.

By this time I had finished my food and I was just listening to them argue. It was then that I actually _looked_ at Natsu and dear Mavis he was just mouth watering.

His body was lean, fit, beautiful, bomb, dear Mavis soo soo soo sinfully delicious and I had to hold back a moan because his hands brought naughty thoughts to my head. His jaw was well formed and strong I just wanted to lick and bite it. His hair looked strong enough to handle a pull and his mouth, Mavis, his mouth was something I wanted against my lips and I don't mean the ones on my face.

I squeezed my thighs together hoping to get rid of this feeling because I really didn't want them to look at me when I'm hot and bothered.

I got my water bottle that was on the desk and tried my best to distract myself by drinking it and succeeded since I needed to go to the bathroom.

I excused myself and excused myself to take a pee. Not that they were paying attention.

Why was I acting like this? Sure he's cute and all but there are many hot guys in this school.

There was just something about him that was just hot and my hormones are really extreme since I hadn't have any boy contact.

I washed my face taking in deep breaths before finally deciding to go back.

Once I got out of the restroom I felt someone grab my wrist and was being dragged inside the janitors closet that was close to the restrooms.

The closet was dark but I knew exactly who it was that dragged me in here. It may be dark but there was enough light to see the shape of my kidnapper.

I was pushed harshly against the wall feeling him pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist.

''Natsuu..'' I moaned.

He put his face on my neck giving a low growl before grinding on me roughly feeling his growing erection against my ass and I was loving every moment of it.

''Mavis do you know what you do to me?'' He asked ''I've been watching you since the moment you got here, giving me the biggest boners in class and seeing how you look at me the way you looked at me back there was the last fucken straw''

I grabbed his face slamming my lips against his not caring if it was sloppy but I needed him badly. This escalated quickly but hey, I really didn't fucken mind.

Natsu began to grope my ass sliding his hand inside my skirt trying to take off my panties.

I push him away in that moment not wanting to lose my virginity in the janitors closest. I shake my head,''Not here'' I said

He growled,''I got a huge fucken boner there's no way were leaving with it incredibly visible for the whole school to see''

I glare at him,''I'm not losing my virginity in a dirty stinking closet'' I said.

He groaned,''At least give me a blowjob or _something_ you don't know how painful blue balls are''

I only look at him for a moment noticing that he indeed sounded in pain but I wasn't going to have any of my first in a closet.

''You have two hand. Do it yourself'' I said.

He groaned,''Fine whatever but you got to meet me by the gates after school. My house alright?''

I nodded, fixing my clothes before leaving the closet for Natsu to do his business.

That's when my complicated life began.

**A/N: I decide to write about Lucy's first day at Fairy tail High School and I know it seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to get over it already. The next chapter will be part 2 and there _will_ be lemons. Be patient with me. Anyway I've been obsessing over a show called Teen Wolf and I just finished watching all seasons. It's actually the reason I took a long time updating. Anyway please leave a review and I love all of you!**

**Yours truly, NALUfuckinlover**


End file.
